


窥

by huangsese



Category: One Direc
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangsese/pseuds/huangsese
Relationships: 黄明昊x朱正廷 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	窥

黄明昊正在窥视一个男人的自慰。

男人的乳环在胸前动荡摇晃，右手正在套弄着发硬的紫黑性器，五指细长白皙，并排紧凑地快速摩擦移动，让欲望烧到最高点。他的左手紧握住一台正在通话的手机，性感的双唇呻吟出骚贱淫乱的下流话。

“老公，我好想被你操。”

这不是他第一次在试衣间自慰。他的第一次是在上周的星期三。那天天空很蓝，热浪席卷整座城市，他穿着一件宽大的条纹衬衫走进黄明昊的店里，一边的衣角塞进破洞的黑色紧身裤里，另一边则大摇大摆覆盖在他凸显的性器上。

他叫朱正廷，学舞蹈的，能轻轻松松下腰劈腿一字马，这是普通朋友都能知道的事。但黄明昊不同，他还知道朱正廷右胸的乳粒上有一个银色的乳环，小巧玲珑，紧扣住粉嫩的乳粒，试衣时衣料磨蹭，会让他起生理反应。紧致的腰身有八块腹肌，黄明昊曾在显示屏前描绘过它们的形状。

黄明昊还知道，朱正廷的胯部文着一个男人的名字。

Justin，那个他自慰时不断呼喊的名字。

黄明昊闯进去的时候，朱正廷的情欲刚达到高潮，他正对着黄明昊，把米黄色腥臭的精液射在黄明昊黑色的T恤上，散落的星点，构成一幅浓墨的欲海。

朱正廷还没来得及尖叫就被黄明昊捂住口鼻，压在试衣镜前，冰凉的镜面贴上燥热的后背，顿时间四周出现一层淡薄的白雾，勾勒出一个美丽的男性裸体。

“别叫，除非你想你老公知道你正在被人强奸。”黄明昊覆在朱正廷的耳边威胁着，他的大腿根正横戈着朱正廷半软的性器。

“正廷，怎么了？”听筒里传来男人的询问。

黄明昊抓起朱正廷的性器有技巧地套弄起来。他嘴角带着得逞后的胜利，松开了制衡朱正廷的手，他知道朱正廷懂得该如何回答。

“刚才射的时候没注意，射在镜子上了。”朱正廷红着一张脸微喘。

“那就用你的内裤擦干净，回来时我要检查。”男人的笑声溢出听筒。

黄明昊抢过手机，按下外放后，便丢弃在朱正廷脱下的衣服堆里。

“那我们继续。”

朱正廷的性器被撸硬，艳红水润的双唇被塞进一条撩拨情欲的舌头，舌尖搅拌出色情的水声。他急切地把双腿缠结上黄明昊的腰间，把这场名正言顺的强奸变成急不可耐的出轨。

“想老公操你吗？你这个婊子。”

“想。”

朱正廷弯下腰，把圆弹饱满的臀部翘高，双手掰开臀瓣，把寂寞难耐的洞露出。他望着镜子里的自己，像一个下贱的婊子，高抬臀部，在爱人的监听下，请求一个陌生人操自己，用精液把瘙痒空荡的肠道填满。

“想老公大力点干我，不要停。”

黄明昊冲撞进来，整根没入，大开大合地干着朱正廷，干得他腰塌腿软，需要双手扶持固定，两片圆弹的臀肉被撞得啪啪作响，朱正廷嘴里的呻吟一声叠一声，浪荡娇媚。

这不是他和爱人的文爱游戏，在他体内冲撞的性器凶悍强硬，可他心里却无半点羞愧之情，只觉得心灵被炙热粘稠的精液喂得好饱，好满足。

他无力瘫软倒地，张开嘴任由黄明昊的精液射在他的脸上、嘴里。

“今晚带刚才操你的人回家，我想三人行应该会很有趣。”电话里的爱人对朱正廷嘱咐道。


End file.
